Homestuck: Truth or Dare
by jedi10549
Summary: Call any member from the Homestuck universe to do silly dares, or reveal their innermost truths (Please forgive me if I do not capture the character correctly)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! You have seen many things like this, but you have not seen this specifically! I may have absorbed many of these ideas from other authors, but I will try to give you material that you have not seen! Please comment any truths of dares that you wish to happen!**

\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/

A boy sits alone in the center of a room, a room inside an almost abandoned mansion on the beach. n appearifier es in his hand. He wears a trench coat and carries an old cane, the last memory of his brother. He is lonely, but realizes that he can do many things with this simple appearifier. He has an idea. He appearifies one item. No, not an item. A person.

EB: whoa.

? "Hello, John

EB: who are you?

? Sorry, my name is Noah Presdon.

EB: oh. hi, noah. what exactly is happening?

KF: Oh. I'm just gathering everyone for a little … Truth of Dare. You _do _know what that is, right?

EB: yeah

KF: Alright. Just a second. I'll just gather some other people

EB: who, exactly?

KF: The A1 and B2 people.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Noah explains everything to Rose, Dave, Jade, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi. (You are welcome to "comment" anyone else here, humans, cherubs, or trolls.)

KF: Now let's just wait for any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Frostbite, and icanwrite13 for reviewing! I hope you are not disappointed!**

\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/

After being in the old house for so long, everyone gets bored. John finds a widescreen TV and a movie shelf. Thankfully for most of the others, there seem to be no Nic Cage movies. Unfortunately, John has the remote and the appearifier. Noah arrives with his laptop just in time to save them all from the unimaginable horror of watching the same movie twelve times in a row that they have already seen.

KF: So, gather round, people! We managed to get some reviews in!

TG: whoa that soon?

TT: Actually, it is not that diverse of a probability that we can get some in a few days, After all, think of the hundreds of people there must be.

AC: :33 can we get to these reviews that are paws-ibly purr-taining us?

KF: Oh, right, sorry. Here you go.

**Icanwrite13**

**I dare John to kiss Dave. Homosexual or not, you must do it!  
Also, it's March, so I dare Eridan to dress like it.**

**Frostbite**

**Hey Eridan and/or Feferi, what's it feel like if someone touches your fins? Is it like poking someone in the arm or anything?**

KF: John, kiss Dave.

EB: WHAT, NO! I AM NOT HOMOSEXUAL!

KF: Yes, we all know. You still must do it.

EB: hmm.

John proceeds to kiss…

Dave's arm.

EB: there. i did it.

KF: Now, Eridan, you are needed to dress like a leprechaun.

CA: WWHAT NO

KF: Eridan?

CA: NO

CA: I WWILL NOT DRESS LIKE A CHILDISH FOLK TALE

KF: Eridan?

CA: NO

KF: Eridan.

CA: no

KF: They still wear capes…

CA: fine

KF: Feferi, go help him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A few minutes later, Eridan and Feferi come back. Eridan's outfit is exactly the same, except everything is green, and he has a leprechaun hat.

CA: noww wwhat

KF: Just a small truth.

KF: Eridan, Feferi, what does it feel like when someone pokes your fins?

CA: LIKE IF I POKED YOUR EAR STUPID

CC: T)(at's not very nice, -Eridan!

CC: Don't mind him. )(e's just upset aboat his costume.

KF: Alright people, that's it for now. Just so you know, there's another TV upstairs.

Multiple people sigh in relief.

EB: oh yeah, i took the remote for that, too.

As John is in his way to the main TV, Karkat tackles him from behind and steals the appearifier and uses it to appearify both remotes.

CG: I'M NOT WATCHING THAT FUCKING SHOW AGAIN! THE FIRST TIME IS BAD ENOUGH! IT DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A GOOD TITLE! WE'RE WATCHING A REAL MOVIE, NOT A STUPID EARTH MOVIE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you, everyone who reviewed! Without further ado…**

\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/

After Karkat fell asleep from watching so many rom-coms, everyone was ready for the next movie.

CA: equius you wwil put in this disk

Eridan holds up an underwater comedy titled "Where a Rude Seadweller Manages to Piss Everyone Off in Hilarious Ways." Equius goes to the disk player, but it breaks when he presses eject.

CA: EQUIUS YOU HAD ONE JOB

Equius starts sweating profusely. Noah quickly arrives with a towel and his laptop.

KF: (Here you go) Alright people, we've got some more!

CA : oh fucking joy

CC: B-E NIC-E, -ERIDAN!

Eridan keeps grumbling

**Vera:**

**Dave and Karkat: Play 7 minutes of heaven;)  
Vriska: No more irons in the fire!  
Sollux: Destroy your computer all all other electronic devices/technology you own.  
Tavros: Try walking DOWN an elevator that's going UP ::::] hehehe.  
Equius: Destroy Aradiabot.  
John: Play some sort of epic prank on everyone!  
Feferi: Kiss Eridan (I'm sorry).  
Eridan: Make a Tinder profile and post pics of yourself in a cuttlefish costume.  
Nepeta: Show everyone your old cringy shipping art (and your shipping wall).  
Rose: Read your old wizard fanfication from your journals to everyone.  
Gamzee: Spike everyone's punch with sopor slime (I hope I don't regret this!).  
Aradia: Have a corpse party and force everyone to come.  
Jade and Terezi: Switch glasses for a day!  
Kanaya: Destroy all of your most fashionable dresses with your chainsaw.**

**Frostbite:**

**1: I am not stupid, fish boy!  
2: I dare Karkat to wear a crab costume.  
3: I dare Sollux to lick Gamzee's face**

KF: Oooh, this will be fun!

CG: OH FUCK

KF: Dave and Karkat, go into a closet and do whatever you want for 7 minutes!

TG: okay

CG: OH GOOD NOTHING HORRIFIC AFTER ALL WE GET TO CHOOSE WHAT WE DO

KF: Vriska, you were told to have no more irons in the fire…

AG: That's a phr8se, stupid!

KF: Don't look at me!

KF: Sollux, you were told to destroy all your electronics.

TA: Alright, I guess that I could d0 that.

Sollux goes and destroys every electronic he owns, to the surprise of everyone.

KF: Okaaay, next. Tavros, go down an escalator going up!

AT: pSYCH, KIDS!

Tavros proceeds to get in his four-wheeled device and rolls it down the escalator, falling at the very end.

AT: oOF

KF: Equius, destroy Aradiabot.

Equius starts sweating profusely.

CT: D - Umm, if you say that I must

Equius punches Aradiabot, and quickly runs away in search of towels.

Noah whispers to John, while everyone else looks on confused.

KF: Feferi, sorry but you need to kiss Eridan

CC: O)(, it's alright.

CA: wwait wwhat do you mean by-

Feferi cuts him off with a kiss.

As Eridan pulls away from the kiss, shocked, John puts a bucket of indigo-dyed water on his head. Eridan proceeds to flip the fuck out.

CA: WWHAT THE HELL WWAS THAT

CA: IM GONNA KILL YOU

KF: Now calm down. It was part of his dare.

CA: youre gonna regret this

Noah, again, whispers something to Gamzee, who leaves the room quickly.

KF: Eridan, you're lucky this time. You won't have to do this.

CA: do wwhat

KF: Nothing.

KF: Nepeta! I need you to get all your shipping art, no matter how embarrassing!

AC: :33 why would it be embarrassing?

AC: :33 *ac proceeds to get purr paw-some shipping art

KF: Rose! Get your wizard fanfiction and read it to everyone!

TT: No.

KF: Not this again.

TT: Yes. This again.

KF: Fine. You don't have to. But next time…

KF: Aradia! Wait… You're over corpse parties now that you're not dead, right?

AA: yeah

Gamzee comes in with everyone's favorite drinks.

CG: FINALLY! SOMETHING GOOD!

As everyone drinks, everyone spits theirs out, including Gamzee.

TC: WhO tHe MoThErFuCk MeSsEd WiTh My DrInK?

EB: heh heh. i kind of put water in it.

KF: Karkat, calm him down.

CG: shoosh.

CG: shoooosh.

KF: Jade! Terezi! I need you to switch glasses!

GG: okay…

GC: BUT… MY GLASS3S…

They switch glasses. Jade is unable to see, obviously, but Terezi is only saddened about the loss of her glasses. Nepeta finally comes back with her "cringy" shipping art.

AC: :33 *ac wonders who likes it

AC: :33 oh my gosh what is on the floor

There was an olive colored stain on the floor, a trail leading to the kitchen. Nepeta slowly follows it to find her dead, pre-god-tier body lying there.

AC: :33 not funny john

EB: aww…

KF: Kanaya, you need to go rip up all your favorite dresses with a chainsaw!

GA: Well If You Tell Me To Do So

Kanaya goes upstairs with her lipstick in her hand. She runs back down

GA: John What Did You Do

EB: i just poured a little bit of oil on it…

Kanaya sighs.

KF: Sollux, lick Gamzee's face.

TA: fine

Sollux proceeds to lick Gamzee's face, Gamzee flinching when he does so.

KF: Karkat! I happen to have a crab costume with me!

CG: OH NO.

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT.

CG: NO MATTER WHAT.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Karkat, in a crab costu-

OH FUCK HE'S COMING FOR MY LAPT-


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the possibility that this story could be potentially deleted by being an "interactive story," this will be moved to the forum forum/SBURB-and-SGRUB/218837/


End file.
